Sonic: The Dark Knight
by SecondxToxNone96
Summary: The dark knight with Sonic characters! When an insane terrorist brings chaos to Gotham, can the Dark Knight stop him? Or has he met his match?
1. What doesn't kill you

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! So I had a really good idea after watching my all-time favorite movie (for now, my opinion might change after the Hunger Games) The Dark Knight, I am sonic styling it!**

**Here are the characters:**

**Batman/Bruce- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Joker- Oc character (see below)**

**Harvey Dent/Two Face- Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Rachel Dawes- Sally Acorn**

**Commissioner Gordon- Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Lucius Fox- Nate Morgan **

**Lau- Mammoth Mogul**

**Scarecrow- Mephiles the Dark**

**Chechen- Vector the Crocodile**

**Salvatore Maronie- Nack the Weasel**

**I was trying to decide on who to cast as the Joker. It was a three way tie between Amy, knuckles and an oc. I discovered that another member of fanfiction had created a Dark Knight inspired Sonic fanfic and made Amy the Joker, so I don't want to be accused of stealing. (by the way you should check out his fanfiction, its really good), so Amy is out. Knuckles just wasn't really working for me for various reasons. So I decided to make an oc character specifically for the Joker. He will be an echidna, but he will have no back story like Joker and basically be an Echidna-ed Joker.**

**And for you people who are awaiting Sonic School Days, I am currently working on it. It should be out soon, keep in mind that I do have a life (Le gasp!) and school work to take care of.**

**Alright lets get started. I do not own Sonic Batman or any of the characters.**

It was an average day in Gotham City, the usual stuff was going on. The kids were being let out of school, cars sped by at their normal pace. The sun was shining bright in the sky, not a thing was out of the ordinary...yet.

Across the street from the National Bank of Gotham stood a large building. About three fourths of the way a large window exploded, exposing the innards of the building. Inside stood two echidna, both of whom were wearing dark jackets, gloves and a clown mask covered their muzzle and eyes. The one in back held a sort of missile launcher, only the missile was a rocket with a hook on the tip.

Taking aim, the clown echidna shot the rocket to the Banks roof. The rocket left a rope for the pair to zip line across with. They zipped to the roof with ease and headed to the power box to their right.

About a quarter mile away, another echidna stood on a street corner, clown mask in hand. Within ten seconds, a car pulled up next to him. He put on his mask and entered the back seat. He was greeted by the two other masked echidna in the driver and passenger seat.

"Alright," said the driver echidna, "three of a kind. Let's do this."

"Three guys?" asked the passenger echidna, "That's all?"

"The three of us, plus there are two guys on the roof. Each of us get's a share, five share's is plenty."

"_Six_ shares. Don't forget the guy who hired us."

The driver scoffed. "He thinks he can sit this out and still take a share. I know why they call him the _Joker._"

Back on the roof, the two echidna were working on the power box. One had a case with a bunch of electronic equipment. He was moving at a steady pace, being careful not to trip any alarms.

"So, do you know why they call him the Joker?" asked the echidna behind the one working.

"I heard he wears some sort of make-up" he replied

"Make-up?"

"Yeah, like, war paint or something. To scare people."

Back on the streets, the car arrived at it's destination- the front of the Bank. They all got out and entered the building, toting semi automatic rifles.

The bank was relatively quiet, the mobians in the bank were making deposits or checking their bank accounts. The quiet ended when one of the echidna fired his weapon at one of the security cameras. Everyone in the room jumped, several screamed in terror.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" ordered the echidna.

The echidna rounded up the hostages and began to place de-pinned grenades in their hands, they had to keep their grenade in their hands, anyone who let go would cause it to blow up. Before one of the echidna could grab her, a female terrier teller pushed a button under the teller desk, activating the silent alarm.

Unfortunately for her, the echidna on the roof were waiting to intercept the silent alarm and shut it off.

"Here comes the silent alarm" said the echidna, "And there it goes...hmm"

"What?" asked the other.

"It wasn't trying to dial 911," He said confused as he packed up his stuff. "It was trying to reach a private number."

"Is it a problem?"

"No, I'm done here."

Immediately, the other echidna pulled out a gun and shot him in the back of the head. A silencer prevented any unwanted attention. He put away the weapon, picked up the dead echidna's equipment, and left down the nearby stairwell. After entering the bank through the stairwell, he entered the basement. In the basement was a large vault door. He took out his dead accomplices tools and began to work on opening the door.

Once the hostages were all taken care of, one of the echidna, codename grumpy, begins to speak out loud to them. "Obviously, we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life. So just stay down and shut up and we will all get through this."

Before he could do anything else, a shotgun went off to his right. One of the bank managers, a purple chameleon, had eluded them and grabbed a shot gun which was kept under his desk for protection and fired at one of the echidna, blowing him across the floor. He fires again at the other, but misses as he takes cover with another one of the echidna, bozo. Several more rounds are fired off before he stops briefly.

"He's out, right?" Grumpy asks the other. Thinking for a second, he nods to him. The echidna stands up to fire, but is hit in the shoulder with another round, he hit the floor hard.

That shot, however, was his last as the other echidna got up and fired at him, hitting his leg. He too hit the floor. The echidna stood up, clutching his shoulder.

"Where did you learn to count?" he demanded. Upon getting nothing but silence from his accomplice, he gave up and headed for the basement were the other echidna was just finishing up.

"You get the vault open yet?" Grumpy asked

"Yeah," He responded, Grumpy took a closer look at him to notice some singed hair. "They wired this thing with five thousand volts. What kinda bank does something like that?"

"A mob bank does. I guess the Joker's as crazy as they say. Where's the alarm guy?"

"Boss said when he was done I should take him out. One less share I guess."

The echidna began to open the vault as grumpy took out a pistol. "Funny. He told me something similar..."

"He wha...wait! Wait! Don't!"

Too late. The moment the body hit the floor, grumpy entered the vault and began to fill several backpacks with all the money in the vault.

In about five minutes, grumpy came out with about ten backpacks full of cash. Bozo went over and helped him move the packs to the front entrance.

"This is a lot of money." proclaimed grumpy "If the Joker was so smart, he would've had us bring a bigger car." he then took his gun out and pointed it at bozo's head. "I'm guessing that the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

Bozo sigh and looked at grumpy. "No, no." he said in his cold raspy voice, "I kill the bus driver."

"Bus driver?" grumpy asked, confused. "What bus driv-"

The hostages all screamed as the back end of a yellow school bus plows through the front door. The debris hit grumpy and knocked him unconscious. The driver exited the bus to get the money, which bozo began to hand to him.

About halfway through loading, bozo picked up grumpy's discarded weapon and unloaded it into the driver. He fell to the floor with a loud THUD! Bozo finishes loading and enters the bus.

"Think you're smart, huh?" the bank manager said from the blood covered floor he lay on. "The guy who hired you's will just do the same to you!"

Bozo got out of the bus and walked over to him. He began to pull something out of his pocket as he loosened the ties on his mask.

"Criminals in this town used to believe in some things..." the manager continued, "Honor, respect, what do you believe in, huh?"

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you..." Bozo continued as he put a grenade in the chameleons mouth and removed the mask from his face. "simply makes you..._stranger!_"

His face shocked the manager. His dread lock-like quills were puke green, and his muzzle was a pale white. Black make up coated his eyelids in a poor manner. Extending from each side of his mouth was a long gruesome cut that stopped half way to his quills. It appeared that he was smiling from his Glasgow smile (he actually was). He was the Joker.

The chameleons eyes go wide was the Joker walks away with a small thread in his hand that connected to the grenade in his mouth. He entered the bus and began to drive off. The pin was then pulled from his mouth as the bus drove off down the street.

The manager shook with fear for the seconds that would lead up to nothing but a greenish smoke, spewing out of the grenade. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The bus drove far away from the bank before any police officers showed up. But by the time they realized, there was no way they could have caught him. The Joker had escaped.

**Please read and review and don't flame please!**


	2. Buyer beware

**A/N**

**wow, it's been a while since I typed anything. I'll give you a long chapter for waiting so long. So let's just get down to business.**

**I do not on sonic the hedgehog nor do I own the dark knight.**

**Also to note, I forgot to add a few other characters to the list:**

**Ramirez: Fiona Fox**

**Wuertz: Scourge**

**Gambol: Naugus**

**Mayor: Antoine**

**Alfred (like the joker) will also be an OC hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>On the roof of the Gotham city police building, Lieutenant Miles Prower stood blaring the bat-signal out into the night sky. Behind him, a young fox named Fiona approached him with a cup of coffee in her hand.<p>

"You've been out here all night, lieutenant." She said, handing him the cup. "Ever planing to see your wife again?"

"Don't you have to take care of your mother, detective?" He said as he took a sip of the coffee.

The fox remained silent for a few seconds before responding, "I checked her back into the hospital"

"Oh..." Prower said, "I'm sorry." Fiona shrugged it off.

"So _he_ hasn't shown up yet?" she asked

"He normally doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Hopefully, because he's busy."

* * *

><p>Several miles away, in an abandoned parking lot, several vans parked on both sides of the lot. On on side a large crocodile exited followed by several of his dog bodyguards and other men. He looked out to see the bat-signal in the sky before tuning to his men.<p>

"Ya see... This is why we come prepared." He turned to the other vans, no one had exited yet. "No let's get don to business."

Two of the crocodiles men pulled out another man from one of their vans, he was kicking and screaming.

"Look at hat you're drugs did to my customers?"

The back door of the other van opened and three came out. Two were bodyguards, the third was a crystallized hedgehog. He was known as Mephiles, a drug dealer who sold his own personal drug called Meph. The crocodile had been in business with him for some time now.

"I told you my drugs would take you places," Mephiles said in his cold dark voice. "I never said they would be places that you wanted to go. If you don't like hat I have to sell, you can buy from someone else, Assuming the batman left you anyone else to buy from."

Before the crocodile could retort, the bodyguards got tense, their ears were twitching. One of them turned to the crocodile.

"He's here boss. I can hear him"

"Good," He said before catching a shadowy figure in the darkness. "Pity there's only one of you!"

As he told his men to attack, three more shadowy figures came in and all began to attack. The crocodile ran for his van and escaped before any of the batmen could get him. Each batman carried an automatic rifle, and were picking off the guards one by one. One of them ran up to Mephiles but he impaled him before he could do so.

"You're not him" He said to him before letting the corpse hit the floor.

Just then, a large black vehicle crashed through the parking lots concrete wall, it was the batmobile. All the fighting ceased as they all began to slowly approach the batmobile.

"Now that's more like it." Mephiles said as he slowly got back into the van.

As the men approached the vehicle, it opened up to show their was no driver. And before they could realize it, the real batman as behind him. One of the dog bodyguards bit him on the forearm, resulting in a shriek of pain before from batman before he knocked out the dog. Luckily, his armor protected him from any serious damage. In a few moments, all of them were unconscious. Before he could celebrate his victory, Mephiles van sped past him and headed don the corkscrew shaped exit ramp.

He walked over to the edge of the ramp and looks down to the pavement several story below. He then begins to wait for a few seconds, long enough for one of the phony batmen to look up at him. Then without warning, he jumps.

At the bottom of the ramp, Mephiles van exits the ramp and heads to the streets of Gotham. Thinking he got away, Mephiles leisurely made his way to the exit. Then the batman landed on the roof the van, crushing and immobilizing it.

Batman pulled Mephiles out of the van and rounded up the other batmen. He hand cuffed them all to a railing on the wall.

"Don't let me catch you out here again" He said to the imposters before heading to the batmobile.

"We were trying to help you!" one of them exclaimed.

"I don't need help!" He shouted back.

"What gives you the right to be out here?" the imposter said back. "What's the difference between you and me?"

Before the cockpit closed on him, Batman looked at the imposter's poorly made costume and shouted, "I'm not wearing hockey pads!" he then sped off into the night, leaving the imposters and Mephiles for the police to find.

* * *

><p>The morning came in a few hours. The bank that had been robbed the previous day was crawling with police and reporters. In all the commotion, Lieutenant Prower made his way into the banks vault here Detective Fiona was waiting for him.<p>

She handed him a few photos from the security footage. They contained clear as day pictures of the joker making funny faces at the camera.

"He couldn't resist showing his face." She said as Prower looked through the photos.

"I wonder what he's hiding under that make up?"

He looked up to see Batman behind Fiona. Fiona turned to see him and began to walk out, signaling others to leave too. Prower and Batman were now alone.

"Him again?" Batman asked, looking over the photos.

"I'm afraid so."

"Who were the others?"

"No body special, just some small time criminals."

Batman walked over to some of the cash that wasn't stolen. He took out a small device and scans the cash with it.

"Are these some of the marked bills I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes. My undercover agents have been making drug buys with them for weeks using this cash. This was another one of their mob banks. That makes five of them."

"Then it's time to move in."

"What about this Joker guy?"

"Him or the entire mob?" batman asked, "He can wait."

"We would have to take all of the banks at the same time. And when the new DA hears about this, he's gonna want in."

"Can we trust him?"

Prower turns to put the photos on a table behind him. "He's hard to keep out. And he's as stubborn as you are."

He turned to face batman but as greeted with an empty room. Prower then returned to his business.

* * *

><p>At the docks in Gotham's harbor, an aging hedgehog arrived and headed towards a shipping crate. He entered and pushed a button on the inside and the floor began to move downwards, like an elevator. The elevator entered a large open area. A massive computer system sat in the center and the Batmobile was off to the right. A dark hedgehog sat in a chair, trying to stitch up a wound on his arm.<p>

"It'll be nice when the mansion's rebuilt,Master Shadow." The older hedgehog said, "Then you can go from not sleeping in your penthouse, to not sleeping in a mansion."

"Very funny, Alfred." Said Shadow.

"You sure do make a bloody mess when you try to stitch yourself." Said Alfred as he took the needle form Shadow and stitched him himself.

"I have to learn from my mistakes."

"Then you should be pretty smart by now...Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

"No. it was a big dog. My armor is too heavy, I need to be faster."

"Maybe Mr. Nate Morgan, could help you with that."

Alfred finished and Shadow went over to the computers and started to look over footage taken from the Gotham camera system.

"There were more copy cats last night." Shadow said.

"Maybe you could hire them and take a vacation."

"That's not what I meant when I said I wanted to inspire others."

"I know, but things have gotten better. Look at the new District attorney" Alfred then points at one of the computer screens. On it a blue hedgehog was walking down the street.

"I have been. I need to know if he can be trusted."

"Really?" Alfred said sarcastically "Or are you more interested in his social life." The hedgehog points to the girl wrapped around his arm, a female chipmunk.

Shadow looked at the screen for a few seconds before responding, "Who Sally spends time with is her business, not mine."

Shadow got up and began to walk away. Alfred noticed the scars on his back and arms.

"Know you're limits, Master Shadow."

"Batman, has no limits."

"But _you_ do, sir"

"Well, I can't afford to know them."

"And what happens when you do?"

"I know how you love to say I told you so."

Alfred chuckled. "On that day, Master Shadow, even I won't want to...probably."

Shadow let out a laugh before the two of them headed back up the elevator.

**A/n **

**There's your long chapter! I as really doubtful on doing this but after seeing TDKR (which as amazing) it really put me back in the mood.**

**Next chapter (which will be posted soon hopefully) will introduce Sonic and Sally as Harvey and Rachel.**

**And an update on School days... I can't do it any more. I'm really sorry and I hate myself for doing this, but my computer sucks and I lost all my notes for it. If you really want to know what happens just look it up on youtube or google, it was a word for word copy of the subbed version of it. The only thing really worth watching is the ending anyway.**

**And betrayed part II chapter 3 is in the works too so keep an eye out for that.**

**So thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Gotham's White knight

**A/N**

**I don't own batman or Sonic.**

* * *

><p>Everybody in the courtroom was silent, all of them were just waiting. The defendant, a purple weasel, sat back in his chair with a grin on his face, his lawyer sat next to him and looked over some papers.<p>

The prosecutors on the other side of the room sat there impatiently. There were two chairs, one was filled. One of prosecutors was a young chipmunk with auburn colored hair, she sat there staring out into space. The other chair belonged to the District Attorney, her boyfriend and partner, who was currently absent, causing the delay in the court proceedings.

The doors in the back of the courtroom suddenly burst open. A bluish blur sped through the room and headed for his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, folks!" The blur apologized. He took his seat next to the chipmunk.

"Where were you?" The chipmunk asked in a worried tone.

"Worried you'd have to step up without me, Sally?"

"Sonic, I know theses briefs _backwards_."

"Well, then how 'bout this?" Sonic pulled a silver coin out of his suit pocket. "Heads, I'll take it. Tails, you can have it."

"You're flipping a coin to see who leads?" Sally questioned.

"It's my fathers lucky coin." He replied, "If I remember correctly, it won me my first date with you."

"You shouldn't leave things like this to chance, Sonic"

Sonic flipped the coin into the air before catching it. "I'm not." He revealed the coin to her, heads side up. "I make my own luck."

Sonic stood up to take the floor, but before he could do so, he was greeted by the defendant, Nack. He smiled at him in a sinister way, and fixed the hat on his head. Sonic smiled back.

"I thought the DA only played golf with the mayor, and stuff like that." Nack said smugly.

"Tee-off's at 1:30." Sonic said back in the same tone. "Which gives me more than enough time to put you away for life, Nack."

As the court secession began, Sonic began with his open statement before calling up a man to the stand, Snively. He took his seat in the box and Sonic walked up to him with several papers in his hand.

"So, Snively." Started Sonic, "With Dr. Eggman in Arkham, there must have been someone who stepped up to take his place."

Snively nodded to Sonic.

"And is this person in the courtroom today?" Asked Sonic. Another nod from Snivley. "Could you point this person out for me please." Sonic turns away from Snively to face Nack, who is staring at him poker-faced. Sonic, confident that he has won, gives him an "In yo face" look.

"Alright, you win." said Snivley with a smile. "It's _me._"

Sonic's confident look disappeared instantly, he turned to face Snivley "But I have a sworn statement from you that _this_ man," He pointed to Nack, "is the new head of Eggman's crime family."

"Oh please." said Snivley, "He's nothing more than a fall guy, _I'm_ the brains of the organization."

A few laughs came from the crowd in back. Sonic, frustrated, walks over to the judge. "Permission to treat the witness as hostile?" He asked.

Before the judge could answer, Snively leaped from his chair and pointed a gun in Sonic's face, Sally let out a silent scream. "I'll show you hostile!" Snivley yelled, then pulled the trigger.

A clicking sound came from the gun, but no bullet, the gun had jammed. Sonic seized the opportunity and grabbed the gun, following by punching Snivley in the face, breaking his nose. The bailiffs grabbed Snively and wrestled him to the floor.

Sonic disassembled the gun and took a moment to examine it before putting on the table in front of Nack, who, like the rest of the room, stared open mouthed at him. "Made in _china_?" said Sonic sarcastically, "If you want to kill a public serviceman, I recommend buying American."

"Get Snively out of here!" ordered the judge.

"But, Your honor," interrupted Sonic, "I'm not done..."

The judge allowed Snively back as Sonic continued his questioning. The crowd was cheering him on the whole way through.

* * *

><p>After the court had finished, Sally and Sonic walked hand in hand through the lobby. Sally was excited as she talked to Sonic.<p>

"We won't be able to link the gun to Nack" she stated, "but the fact that they're trying to kill you means that we're getting to them."

"I'm glad you're so pleased, Sally." Sonic said playfully. "I'm fine by the way."

"Sonic, you're Gotham's DA. If you're not getting shot at, you're not doing your job right." she remarked while smiling.

"Though, if you're feeling rattled..." She continued in a seductive tone. "we could take the rest of the day off..."

"I can't" Sonic replied sadly, "I've got a meeting with the head of the major crimes unit in my office."

"Tails Prower? He's a friend-_try _to be nice." she said as she continued down the hall without him.

Sonic made his way to his office upstairs, where Prower was waiting for him just outside his office. The two shook hands before entering Sonic's office.

"Word one the street is that you've got a hell of a red cross." said Prower as he took a seat in front of Sonic's desk. "It's a shame that Nack's gonna walk."

"The best thing about the mob is that they keep giving you second chances." replied Sonic. He noticed that Prower had brought some of the bills from the bank heist. He picked them up and began to examine them. "Irradiated bills. Fancy stuff, you get help?"

"We worked with various agencies-"

"Save it Prower, I want to meet _him._"

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as the Batman on sight."

"What about that light on the roof of the MCU building?"

"If you have issues with malfunctioning equipment then you should take it up with maintenance, counselor, not me."

Sonic, now annoyed, took one last look at the bills before putting them back where they came from.

"I've put every known money launderer in Gotham in prison but the mob is still getting it's money out. I think that you and your "friend" have found the last game in town and you're trying to hit them where it hurts...their _wallets_. That's pretty bold. Are you gonna count me in?"

"In this town, the fewer people know something, the safer the operation will be."

"Prower, I don't like that you have your own _special_ unit." Stated Sonic, "And I also don't like the fact that it's full of cops I've investigated at Internal Affairs."

"If I didn't work with the cops you've investigated then I would be working alone!" Prower said to Sonic, also agitated. "I don't get political points for being an Idealist, I have to do the best I can with what I have."

The two sat there and looked at each other for a few moments. Sonic took a deep breath and spoke first, "You want me to get warrants to search five banks without telling me what we're after?"

"I can give you the names of the banks." Said Prower.

"That's a start." Sonic remarked, "Alright, will get you your warrants, but I want your trust."

Prower rose up from his seat, "You don't have to sell me Sonic, Everyone knows that you're Gotham's white knight."

Sonic grinned, "I've hear that they have a different name for me down at MCU."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Prower said sarcastically before shaking Sonic's hand and leaving.


	4. You either die a hero

**I don't own batman or sonic.**

In the boardroom of Gotham's most known business, Robotnik Enterprises, CEO Nate Morgan was in a conference with several other members, including Shadow, about a joint with a business competitor. Representing the rival business was Mammoth Mogul, the CEO, he stood at the front of the room as he showed them charts and graphs of both companies business rates.

"As you can clearly see," Mogul said to them. "A joint with my company will benefit both of us and make Robotnik Enterprises a powerhouse."

Nate Morgan stood up from his chair and walked over to Mogul, "Well, Mr. Mogul, I think I can speak for all of us, and Mr. Shadow, in expressing our excitement in this deal." Everyone looked over to Shadow to see that he was asleep in his chair. Several chuckles were let out from the board members.

After the meeting had concluded and Mogul had left, Nate was approached by one of the board members, a white hedgehog.

"Mr. Morgan," He began, "I know that Mr. Shadow is curious about how his company works, but _that_ was embarrassing."

Nate put a hand on the hedgehogs shoulder, "You worry about the diligence, Mr. Silver, _I'll_ worry about Mr. Shadow." He left Silver in the boardroom and headed over to his office, where Shadow now was.

Shadow was looking out a window, observing the streets, when Nate walked in. "There's something off about Moguls company, Their company is growing 8% annually. They must have a revenue stream that's off the books. Possibly illegal."

"Then cancel the deal." Shadow said emotionless.

"You already knew didn't you?" he asked

"I just needed a closer look at their charts."

Nate laughed, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes," Shadow replied, "I need a new suit."

Nate took a second to examine the suit that Shadow as currently wearing. "Well, three buttons _is_ a little nineties." He joked.

"I'm not talking about fashion, so much as function." He pulled out a few diagrams of the suit that he as interested in and handed them to Nate.

"You want to be able to turn your head?" He questioned, looking over the papers.

"It would make backing out of the driveway a little easier."

Nate put the papers don on his desk. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sonic and Sally arrived at a restaurant. They were shown to their seats by the waiter. Once seated, Sonic let out a sigh of relief, Sally looked at him curiously.<p>

"Took me almost three weeks to get a reservation." he said in an almost gloating tone, "And I had to tell them that I worked for the government."

"Oh _really_?" Sally responded sarcastically.

"The city health inspector isn't afraid to pull some strings."

Sally smiled at him as she took a sip of wine. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Shadow walking over to them. He was accompanied by a black cat.

"Sally," Shadow exclaimed, "Fancy that."

"Yeah, Shadow, fancy that."

"The famous Shadow the Hedgehog," said Sonic, "Sally's told me everything about you."

"Well, I certainly hope not." he joked, giving Sally a look, She responded by mirroring him.

"Shadow, this is my boyfriend, Sonic."

"The new DA?" He asked acting surprised.

"Yup" Sonic replied

"Sally, this is Hershey." Shadow said.

"Aren't you the prima ballerina for the ballet down the street.?"

Hershey nodded, "Yes I am."

"Sonic's taking me next week."

"Oh, so you're into ballet?" Shadow said to Sonic.

"No," Intruded Sally, "I am."

Shadow noticed that the table would not sit the four of them, "Why don't we pull a few tables together?"

"I don't think that they will let us..."

Shadow signaled to a few of the staff, "They will, I own the place."

"For how long, _three weeks_?" Sally asked.

"How did you know?" Shadow laughed, Sally sighed, Sonic didn't really know what to make of it.

* * *

><p>After pulling a couple tables together, The two couples sat down and began to dine. Throughout the night they talked about everything imaginable.<p>

"Now, who would want to raise children in a city like this?" asked Hershey.

"I was raised here and I turned out okay." answered Shadow.

"Is Robotnik Manor in the city limits?" Sonic asked, Shadow gave him a look of disbelief.

"Sure, you know, as Gotham's DA, you might want to know where your jurisdiction ends." Sonic frowned at Shadow.

"I mean a city that idolizes a masked vigilante." Hershey continued.

"Gotham city is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right." Sonic stated proudly.

"Gotham needs elected officials, not a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Exactly," Shadow interjected, "who appointed the batman?"

"We did," Sonic answered, "All of the people who stood by and let criminals take control of our city."

Shadow saw how serious Sonic was being. He meant every word he said.

"But this is a _democracy_, Sonic." Hershey said

"When their enemies were at the gate," Sonic began, "The Romans would suspend their democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor, but a public service."

"Yes, but the last person they appointed as named _Caesar_ and he never gave up his power." Sally stated.

"Well, you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Sonic said, "Whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to do this forever, he's looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Someone, like you?" Hershey asked playfully.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it."

"What if, Sonic the Hedgehog, _is_ the caped crusader?" Hershey joked.

Sonic smiled and looked to Sally, then he took her hand. Sally smiled back to Sonic. "If I were sneaking out every night, _someone_ would've noticed by now."

Shadow looked at Sonic. He was so convinced about everything he had just said. Sonic was right, Batman was looking for somebody to take his place, and Shadow had his eyes on Sonic.

"Well, Sonic," Shadow said happily, "I'm sold. I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

Sonic looked at him, a little confused. "That's very nice of you, Shadow, but I'm not up for election for another three years..."

"I don't think you understand," Shadow interrupted, "one fundraiser with _my_ friends, and you will never need another cent."

After hearing something like that, how could Sonic refuse?

**Well, there's another chapter. And if you have seen the movie (which I really hope you have) then you'll know who's up next... The Joker.**

**Please review and don't flame**


	5. And I thought my jokes were bad

**A/N**

**Took another leave of absence. And how ironic, I wanted to put this up earlier today, but Hurricane Sandy took out my power, no power = No Wi-Fi for my laptop. But I'm back with another chapter. And I apologize, for some reason my W key is a little sticky so there might be a few misspelled words.**

**I don't own Batman or Sonic.**

The mob had chosen the kitchen of an old mob hotel as their meeting spot for the day. Payed goons toting machine guns covered the Entrances and exits. They checked all the mob members for guns or any unwanted items before they let them in. People such as Nack the Weasel, Vector the Crocodile and Ixis Naugus showed up, all were accompanied by bodyguards. Once everyone had been checked and accounted for, they were ready to begin.

Two goons carried a large television and placed it on a table in front of the mob and turned it on. The Tv showed nothing but static.

"The hell is this?" Said Nack the Weasel.

The static soon cleared to reveal Mammoth Mogul's face. From the look of it he was sitting in a private jet plane. The luxurious state of the planes interior contrasted to the old rotting kitchen were everyone else was.

"Greetings," He said, "As you all know, one of our deposits was stolen. It was only a small amount though, $68 Million."

"Who's stupid enough to steal from_ us?_" asked Vector.

"Two-bit whack job." replied Nack, "Wears a purple suit and make up. He's not the problem, the real problem is the cops tracking our money."

"And thanks to Nack's sources," continued Mogul, "We know that the police have used marked bills to locate our banks and are planning to seize your funds today."

Panic was sent through the room, people began arguing and pointing fingers. Mogul aited for the noise to end, which it did after a few minutes.

"With the police breathing down your necks, none of you can risk hanging on to your proceedings. And since the enthusiastic new D.A. Has put all of my competitors out of business, I am your only option."

"So what's your plan?" asked Nack

"I propose to move all deposits to one secure location, _not_ a bank."

"Then, where?" asked Naugus.

"No one can know but me. For if the police were to gain leverage over just one of you, everyone's money would be at risk."

"Then what stops them from getting to you?"

"I go to Hong Kong, far from the jurisdiction of that blue hedgehog."

"How long will it take you to move it?" asked Nack

"I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money will be safe with me."

Mogul was then interrupted by intense laughter coming from the back of the room. All heads turned to see the source of the laughter. Out of the darkness, came their answer.

"And I thought MY jokes were bad." said the Joker.

His presence intimidated everyone, everyone except Naugus. He looked unamused at the echidna.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my apprentice here kill you." He demanded.

The Joker looked at him, a sick looking smile stretched across his muzzle "How 'bout a magic trick?" He asked.

He took a freshly sharped pencil off of one of the tables and slammed it, head first, into the table in front of him. The sound echoed across the room.

"I am going to make this pencil disappear!" he proclaimed.

Naugus signaled to a male skunk who stood behind him. The skunk walked up to the Joker and went to grab him. The Joker countered by twisting his arm around his back and grabbing him by the back of the neck. Quickly and without hesitation, his slammed the skunks face onto the pencil, impaling it into his brain. He fell to the ground, dead.

"TA-DA!" The Joker exclaimed, "IT'S GONE!"

Naugus looked at the motionless body of his former apprentice. He was not happy, not at all. The Joker, however, looked very pleased with his handy work. He took a seat and then looked across the room at the mob members who now looked _very _intimidated.

"Oh, and by the way the suit wasn't cheap, You ought to know, you bought it!"

Naugus stood up, he looked as if he wanted to kill the echidna, which he did. Vector stopped him before he could get the chance.

"I want to hear his proposition." He said

The Joker nodded to Vector, before turning to the others. "Let's wind the clock's back a year, shall we? These cops and lawyers wouldn't _dare_ to cross any off you. Now-What happened?! You see a guy like me-"

"A _freak._" said Naugus, interrupting the Joker.

"A-a guy like-" he tried to continue, losing his train of thought. "Alright, look. I know why you choose to have your *ahem* _"group therapy sessions"_ in broad daylight. I know why you guys are all afraid to go out at night. The Batman."

A twinge of fear went through everyone. The joker took notice of this and used it to his advantage.

"Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Sonic the Hedgehog is just the beginning." The Joker then pointed to Mogul on the Television. "And as for the Television's, so called_ plan_, Batman has no jurisdiction. He will find you and make you _SQUEAL_! I know the squealers hen I see 'em, and-"

Before he could continue, Mogul got up and walked out of the camera's view. A few seconds later, the tv went black. The Joker smirked, sensing victory.

"So what do you propose?" asked Vector.

"It's simple." said the Joker, "We _kill_ the Batman."

His words were met with fierce laughter from the mob. Nack turned to him, interested, but confused.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?" he asked.

"If you're good at something, _never_ do it for free." he stated.

"How much do you want?"

"Uh-half."

Once again, laughter came from the mob. The Joker shrugged it off.

"Look," He said, trying to convince them. "If we don't deal with this _now,_ soon, Naugus over here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma-"

"ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!" He jumped from his chair and went for the joker. The joker back away from him and opened his Jacket, reveal it to be wired with explosives. Everyone got up and backed away from him. Naugus stopped dead in his tracks

"Let's not _blow_ this out of proportion." He joked.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

"Yeah."

Naugus turned to face the mob members. "I'm putting the word out, $500,000 for this clown dead! $1000000 alive, so I can teach him some manner's first!"

The Joker shrugged and turned to the mob.

"Alright, why don't you give me a call when you wanna start taking this a little more seriously. Here's my card." He took out a Joker card and put it one the table. He proceeded to stroll out the door, leaving the mob alone in the kitchen.

Later that night, Shadow found the Bat signal to be in the sky. Donning his suit, he headed to the GCPD headquarters. He expected to find Prower but instead found Sonic waiting for him.

"You're a hard man to reach." he commented upon noticing Batman's arrival.

Prower burst through the door to the roof, gun drawn, thinking it as the mob. Noticing who it was, he holstered his gun and went to turn off the signal.

"Mogul is half way to Hong Kong." Sonic said to Prower. "I could have stolen his passport if you asked. I told you to keep me in the loop."

"Yeah?" Prower responded sarcastically, "All that as left in the vault's were _marked _bills, they knew we were coming! As soon as your office got involved-"

"My office?! You're working here with scum like Scourge and Fiona and you're-" Sonic noticed the confused looked when he mention Fiona, "Oh yeah Prower, I almost had your rookie caught on a racketeering beef."

"Don't try to cloud the fact that Nack has people in your office, Hedgehog!"

Sonic turned to Batman, who had kept his mouth shut for Sonic and Tails' little argument.

"We need Mogul back. But the Chinese aren't going to extradite a national under any circumstances."

"If I can get him to you, can you get him to talk?" He asked

"I will get him to sing." Sonic responded confidently.

Prower looked nervous, "We're going after the mob's life savings. Things are going to get ugly."

"I knew the risks when I took the job, lieutenant." He went to look to Batman, "How will you get him back, anyw-"

The spot where he once stood was now vacant. He was nowhere to be found. Sonic looked to Prower.

"He does that." He explained.

**A/N**

**There you go, I hope you liked it. I am still working on Betrayed part II, I got writer's block and am a little stuck, but it will be out eventually.**

**I also have a picture of one of the scenes and will be posting future pictures from this fanfiction on my Deviantart if you would like to check it out.  
><strong>

**Please leave a comment and DO NOT flame.**


End file.
